


It’s moments like this.

by frankie2001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001
Summary: Alex and Kelly's daughter had a bad dream and Alex stays with her until she falls asleep.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	It’s moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these tweets https://twitter.com/saskiademer/status/1300633198938869764

Alex was just about to make her way to her bedroom when she heard ‘mama’ coming from her daughter’s bedroom. Alex made her way to the room and slowly opened the door. With help from the nightlight Alex could see her daughter laying wide wake. 

‘What’s the matter sweetie? Why are you still awake?’ Alex asked as she sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed. 

‘Bad dream. Can’t sleep.’ Her daughter mumbled into her pillow. 

‘Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?’ Alex said as she stroked her daughters hair. 

Her daughter just nodded. 

‘Scoot over then.’ Alex told her and she did.

Alex laid on side and her daughter laid between her and the wall. Alex sang a lullaby and kept stroking her daughters hair. Soon her eyelids became heavy with sleep and she quickly fell asleep whilst holding onto Alex’s pyjama top. Alex didn’t want to wake her up by removing her hand from her top so Alex waited until her daughter let go of her top herself before leaving. What Alex wasn’t expecting was that she would fall asleep was well. 

Kelly woke up in the middle of the night to find that her bed was empty and it looked like Alex hadn’t made it to bed that night so she got up and went looking for Alex. The bathroom and kitchen was empty. Before looking anywhere else she went to check on her daughter. The light from the hallway and the nightlight in her daughter’s bedroom helped Kelly to see her wife fast asleep with their daughter cuddled up to Alex. Kelly tried her best not to laugh at the sight of Alex asleep in the child’s bed. Alex was still on her side with her feet dangling on the edge of the small bed. Kelly leaned against the doorframe with a smile on her face as she watched her wife and daughter. It’s moments like this that make Kelly realise how lucky she is. After a few minutes Kelly slowly walked over to the bed and bent down so she could kiss both Alex and their daughter on the forehead and telling both of them that she loved them before leaving the room and going back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
